


Say your prayers, you’ll need every single one.

by blameitonmyjuice



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Protective Rio (Good Girls), Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blameitonmyjuice/pseuds/blameitonmyjuice
Summary: Blame it on a reoccurring dream I’ve had (and enjoyed...) in an AU, obviously ignoring season 2 finale, Brio are domestic AF, blended family realness, but one day Deans nasty jealous vengeful BS comes out and suddenly Beth is nowhere to be found. Rio is going to find her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be 5-8 chapters. Smut soon to come! Please comment, lemme know your thoughts :)

“Mr. Rio? Mr. Rio?...are you awake yet?”

Rio’s eyes slowly opened, confused at the sight before him. As his eyes came to focus on little Emma, her bed head rampant, still dressed in her rainbow polka dot pyjama set, perched on the edge of his bed, he quickly realized that Elizabeth was no longer laying next to him. Startled, he glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, squinting through tired eyes he was surprised to see the time, 8:15 am staring back at him. Quickly turning back to Emma he rubbed a hand over his face, forcing himself further into alertness. 

“Baby girl...what’s going on? Shouldn’t you all be on the road to school by now?”, he stifled a yawn as he spoke. 

“Yes but, we can’t find Mama. I thought you’d know where she is.”  
She looked at Rio with some concern, however she was still young enough that her innocence seemed to maintain some degree of certainty that her mother was fine, and Rio would surely be able to produce her. 

Rio’s eyes widened at her revelation and he quickly sat up.

“Sorry sweetheart but, what do you mean...you can’t find her?” Rio tried his best to calmly ask for more details, without scaring the little girl. 

“Well we came downstairs to have breakfast and there was nothing on the table. And my lunch bag is empty too. Mama always makes my lunch while I eat breakfast...plus Kenny said only he’s allowed to go in the kitchen right now. Just cause he got there first! Can you tell him I’m allowed in the kitchen too?” 

Rio thought for a moment, taking in all this information. Being awake for only a couple minutes, this was slightly overwhelming, and in all reality he was scared. 

“You know what hun, lemme have a word with Kenny and I’ll sort it out for you, okay?” he patted her back as he got up and started to usher her toward the bedroom door, eager to find Kenny. 

A thousand terrible thoughts swirled around Rio’s mind as he tried to calmly make his way downstairs to the living room. Kenny was already there, sitting on the couch, putting a tv show on for the other kids as he nervously chewed his lower lip, clearly confused and concerned about what to do next.  
Rio walked over with Emma, urging her to find a seat with the other kids so he could have a private chat with Kenny. He looked over at Kenny, caught his attention and motioned for him to come join him in the kitchen. Kenny swallowed nervously before nodding, getting up and following as Rio headed over to the dining room table. 

“So...before I go into the kitchen is there anything I need to know or, maybe you wanna tell me before I check it out myself?”

Kenny looked at him sternly. 

“I haven’t done anything if that’s what you’re asking. I don’t know what Emma said to you but she’s just a kid, she makes shit up all the time.”

Rio returned his gaze. 

“Watch your mouth. You’re a kid. You ever talk like that around your Mama, you and I are gonna have words, you feel me?”

Kenny’s face softened and he nodded apologetically. 

“Now,” Rio’s face softened as he began to speak, “I wasn’t implying you did anything. Actually, I think you’re keepin somethin from the littles that may be scary, and I was pretty impressed by that. I know for me, bein the oldest in my family ain’t easy so, I’m proud of how you handlin your...shit” he ended with a small smile. 

Kenny grinned back, proud of receiving such encouragement from someone he considered a genuine badass. Not that he’d come right out and admit that. 

“So. Ima ask again, what’s in the kitchen? And time is of the essence my friend.” Rio’s smile had faded a bit, but he still spoke calmly so as to keep Kenny focused on the task at hand. 

Kenny swallowed and nodded. 

“I came downstairs early this morning cause I wanted to get to the table first. Mom said she’d make me extra bacon cause I was supposed to have swim practice today...but when I came down there was nothing. When I called her name there was no answer...I walked over to the oven to see if there was anything inside and that’s when I saw...her cup...the mug’s smashed and coffee everywhere...” Kenny’s face was hard and straining, desperately holding back tears. 

Rio’s face turned pale, his eyes cold and distant as he tried to calmly process what he was hearing. 

“And then, all over the floor...I-I almost slipped cause they were scattered everywhere...”

Rio slowly stood up from his seat at the table, and looked down at Kenny before quietly speaking. “What. What was everywhere.” 

Kenny paused before quietly responding. 

“The pearls. Her favourite necklace...it...it must’ve snapped somehow” Kenny looked down at the table as he said it, afraid to see the look on Rio’s face. 

Rio’s eyes widened before he quickly strode over to look at the kitchen floor, enraged to find the scene as Kenny had described it. Rio had spent so long keeping emotions at arms length, but since his relationship with Elizabeth had become serious, he had been experiencing new feelings. The usual numbness was fading and he was forced to feel things he normally kept far from the surface. Seeing the shattered mug, the pearls strewn about, he felt a mixture of rage, fear and sadness that was new to him. He had to act fast, and was hopeful that the first suspicion he had about the situation was wrong. 

Looking back at Kenny he was quiet but stern. 

“I need to call your aunt Annie. She’ll have to get you all to school while I get your mom.”

Kenny looked up confused. 

“Okay...but how do you know where she is?”

“I don’t.” He replied. “But I got some ideas.”

“Oh.”

“Uh huh. By the way...just out of curiosity...where’s your Dad at?”

Kenny’s eyes widened at the question. 

“How can you ask me that?”

Rio was calm and quiet as he spoke, but very stern. 

“Because. Your Dad is someone I’ll need to speak to. No matter which side of this he’s on.”

Kenny looked down at his hands, his fingers nervously tangling together.

“Which side do you think he’s on?” Kenny asked, his voice just above a whisper. 

Rio stared at him, trying to think of the best way to answer the young boy. 

“I don’t know. What I do know is your Dad hasn’t quite let go of your Mom yet...and I hope he’s not made a decision he’ll regret. Cause Ima be honest with you, if he has touched her in any way, shape or form, it’ll be hard lookin the other way this time.” 

****

“Please tell me you’re gonna kill him. Please. Or, if you can’t say it so I can pass a lie detector test, blink three times or something.”

Rio rolled his eyes. As Annie had pulled up to get the kids ready for school, he was already sitting on the front step, smoking a cigarette, trying to decide on exactly how it would be best to deal with Dean, once and for all. 

Annie stood in front of him, babbling on about what she’d like to do if she had Dean in a room, tied to a chair, with a tool box at her disposal...but Rio could barely register what she was saying. He was consumed with worry, and wondered exactly what could have already happened in the time it took for him to wake up, discover her missing and wait for Annie and Sadie to show up. 

He couldn’t wait another minute and simply cut her off. 

“I need to go, Annie. I know she’s your sister, you love her, but I...I can’t live without her. I don’t wanna waste anymore time deciding on which punishment best fits that mother fucker. As far as I’m concerned, if he’s touched her he’s over. It’s just a matter of what kind of ‘over’ we’re talking about.”

Annie looked at him, quiet and solemn, tears streaming down her face. Rio reached out and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“I know. Listen...whatever you need. I’m here, or there. Just find her. Bring her home.”

He nodded, and without another word got in his car and backed out of the driveway, faster than ever before. 

****  
It was lucky that Kenny knew his father as well as he did. Perhaps it could be either lucky or tragic. In this moment however, it was lucky, because through chatting with him, Rio knew Dean’s exact whereabouts over the past few months, and had several locations he could check out. His heart was pounding so loud he could feel it, hear it in his ears. His palms sweating against the steering wheel. He knew he had to keep his rage in check or he would make mistakes, become distracted in his pursuit. Elizabeth was his focus. Her safety his priority. Feeling her warmth against his body as they lay in bed together, feeling her head rest against his chest, inhaling the sweet smell of her soft coppery hair...in that moment he wanted nothing more. 

Bringing his mind back to focus on the road ahead, he saw a sign indicating he was finally nearing Dean’s mother’s house. His jaw tensed as he pressed a little harder on the gas, deciding to risk the ticket he may get for the impulsive decision. He knew he could make it there in 5 mins if he was flooring it, so when he pulled into the driveway 5 minutes later, he was satisfied and beyond thankful to see Dean’s piece o shit Honda in the driveway as well. He parked just behind it and said a silent prayer. One of the ones his mother had made him recite as a boy. The same one he recited when Marcus was born, and continues to recite each time he gets sick. It’s a prayer for protection, strength, and of course, love. 

****  
“I have to admit, you tied down in that chair, at my mercy...it’s doing a lot for me, Bethie...A LOT.” 

Dean smirked as he stared at his ex-wife, helplessly bound and gagged to a dining room chair. His mother had decided to take a trip for a week to visit family, and Dean knew this was his chance to finally execute his long awaited plan. He’d have the house to himself, and he could have his much desired ‘play’ time with the woman he ‘loves’. So what if she believes she’s moved on from him? He could show Elizabeth that he was the man for her. If she wanted a tatted up bad boy type, he could be that. He could play dangerous. He could break into her kitchen, chloroform her, carry her to his car, drive them to his mother’s house. He could tie her up, wait for her to regain consciousness, and then their sexy play time would surely begin. 

That was the plan Dean had decided on. One night, after far too many drinks, sitting at the desk in his mother’s guest room, he planned out exactly when he’d make his move. Dean knew his Bethie. Knew she’d be alone in the kitchen getting breakfast together. He knew just when to strike. 

“Mhmhphfffhm Dmhhnnn”

Elizabeth’s head was rolling slowly, from side to side as she tried to lift it properly. It felt so heavy and nearly impossible, but she had no desire to give up.

She had also just tried to speak for the first time since he stole her from her home, but between the drugging and the gag, nothing of any substance came out of her mouth. 

Dean sat on a chair 2 feet in front of her, smiling with delight at her coming to. 

“What’s that darling? I’m sorry, can’t really make out what you’re saying! How’s about you find a way to say ‘I love you’ a little more clearly, then maybe we’ll talk about removing the gag. You’re definitely a more charming companion without your usual...attitude.” Dean laughed, enamoured with his new found power. He studied her, absorbing the vulnerability he had created. Watching her struggle foolishly against his constraints. 

“See Bethie, now that we have some time together, to reevaluate some of the choices you’ve made...I’m confident we’ll come out the other end stronger.”

Beth slowly raised her head up at his words, desperate to convey the hatred and bitterness she felt toward him, using a single look. 

Dean’s face fell as he saw her loathsome expression. Just as he got up to chastise her, a loud thud came from the living room. Dean swallowed hard before taking slow steps toward the basement door, leading to the living room. He placed an ear against the door, nervously trying to figure out who may be on the other side...but if he was honest he already knew. Exactly what he had feared. Rio was surely standing outside the door, moments away from kicking it down, and reclaiming the woman he loved. The only question Dean couldn’t answer was if Rio would leave him dead or alive. He had a hunch however that is would be the former, not the latter. 

Interrupting his thoughts however, a large bang registered. A hand came down, slamming painfully close against the outside of the door. Dean heard a low, bitter chuckle through the basement door. 

“HEY YO DEANSIE...MOTHER FUCKER, YOU BETTER COME OUT N PLAY.”

****


	2. You’re a lion but you walk around so unassuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!  
This chapter is a recap of the 24 hours prior to Beth being taken. A loving/smutty look at the day, and little peek at what was supposed to happen the day she was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Sufi Woman by Jidenna
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your comments, kudos and feedback! I hope to update this story at least once a week, and the next chapter will be back the present, Rio in the house dealing with Dean. I hope you all enjoy!

**24 hours before Beth is taken**

That afternoon he’d called her up, unusual considering she knew he had a busy day with several meet ups planned. 

“Hey, aren’t you still a few hours shy of heading home?” Beth smiled, enjoying the surprise of an early afternoon call, just to check in. In all the years she’d be with Dean, he never bothered with any such sweet gestures. 

She had been preoccupied with her usual laundry list of daily tasks, coincidently currently doing laundry, when she picked up the phone. She could hear the warmth in Rio’s voice, it made her heart beat faster, her entire body tingle. 

“Actually I asked Demon to cover for me on my last two appointments, said I had some business to take care of...”

Beth paused, confused she set down the lacey undergarments she had been carefully folding. 

“What kind of business? Will you be home late? I can make up a dinner plate for you and leave it in the oven if you like?”

Rio chuckled at her sweetness. The innocence she possessed, mixed with her oh so sexy boss bitch attitude, never ceased to amaze him. Thrill him. And of course arouse him. 

“Nah mami, I believe I told what you and your little ones refer to as ‘a fib’. You know...some people call in sick to the office, others like myself, maybe we pawn little tasks off to someone who works under us, in the hopes of...spending a few hours with someone we care about” Rio replied gently. By the time he had finished his sentence she could still hear a small smile settled on his lips, the volume at which he spoke indicated just how sincere his feelings were. 

Beth let out a quiet breath, she tried to hold in just how much she was excited, emotional and overwhelmed by his words. 

“Rio...I...that’s so sweet.” was all she could muster without allowing herself to gush over just how much his words meant. She heard him smile on the other end of the line. 

“What can I say, I’m a man who knows what he wants.” his voice lowering as he spoke, fully aware of what his tone implied and just how hot and bothered he would be making her. Beth swallowed before replying quietly.

“You know, I’m not sure what you have in mind for this afternoon but, I’m getting the idea that is going to be something of a-“

“Play date?” Rio interrupted, grinning widely. 

Beth giggled shyly.  
“Yeah...What you said.”

Rio smiled wildly, trying to picture just how far down her blush would be traveling by now.

“Well shit Mami, if you offerin you know there’s almost nothing I’d rather do right now then get on my knees, bury my head between your thighs and-“ 

“HEY BOSS! YOU GOOD TO GO?”

Beth was completely wrapped up in his raspy, sensual voice and suddenly shaken back to reality by the sound of Demon clearly shouting over to Rio. She giggled softly. 

Rio had turned and walked over to Demon, phone still pressed to his ear. 

“Sorry honey must be a bad connection, I didn’t hear the last bit you want to what?” Beth asked in her sweetest, most innocent voice, egging him on. 

Rio smirked, enjoying the game she was playing, but it was time to up the ante. He walked over to Demon so he would be sure Elizabeth knew the young man could hear everything they said. 

“Sorry Mami, I SAID, I wanna get on my knees, bury my head between your thighs, feel you grind against my face until you scream my name while you cum on my mouth, Elizabeth.” he said matter of factly and smiled as he watched Demon’s eyes widen and look around for any other possible reason to escape the conversation in front of him. 

Beth’s mouth fell open, she blushed furiously, her arousal beginning to soak through her panties. She took a deep breath trying to steady her voice before speaking.

“When...how long til you get here?” She could hear how breathy and needy she sounded. However right now in this moment she couldn’t care less. 

Rio seemed to pick up on her tone, heightening his own desires. He decided to be brief. 

“20...15...depends how fast I drive and how little you’re wearing by the time I get there.” He smiled and hung up before she could say anything more to slow them down. He wanted nothing more right now then to feel her riding his face, to knead her gorgeous milky tits, feel her nails drag against his skin as she cries out his name in pleasure...his dick was already throbbing in anticipation, he had to go. Now. 

“Sorry man, work never ends...unsatisfied customer. Can’t leave her hanging now can I?” Rio smirked at Demon. Demon rolled his eyes. 

“Man, you got it bad for her. Ain’t see you happy like this...ever.”

Rio’s face softened at his words. He was right. This was new territory for Rio, and he liked it. 

“Yeah...she’s...” he stopped, barely able to finish the thought. He had to have her now. 

“I’m late” he smiled and headed over to his SUV, eager to reach his destination. 

****

Beth had slammed her phone down onto the table in her laundry room as soon as he hung up on her. Tossing the finished pile of folded clothing into a basket, she quickly headed to her bedroom to find something to wear...something that would leave little to the imagination. Her eyes scanned her closet and then fell on a package she had yet to open. An order she had placed a week or so ago arrived this morning, maybe a sign she should try it out? 

Opening the box she pulled out her impulse purchase, made one night after 3 or 4 drinks, she saw it online while scrolling through the pages of Agent Provocateur. 

Something about the delicate black lace bra, matching crotchless panties with a sweet satin-y bow on the back...she wanted something to have all blood flow in Rio’s brain rushing toward his cock in seconds. She felt this particular purchase may just do that. Only one way to find out, she thought. Pulling it out of the glossy box, she heard a key turning in the knob on the front door. Beth grabbed the lacey set and ran into her en-suite bathroom, quickly changing and giving her hair a brush through. Finally a swipe of bright red lipstick across her full, eager lips. She was ready. Looking in the mirror she felt a strange mix of unrecognizable, and familiar. This beautiful woman had always been there. It’s just taken a real man to show her that. 

Suddenly a gentle knock came on the bedroom door, stepping out of the bathroom she walked over. Rio had opened it a crack before she spoke. 

“Wait. Close your eyes. I have something to show you.” She spoke in a low, raspy voice, full of the want she felt between her legs. She opened the door and took his hand. With his eyes closed, Rio nodded and stepped forward, letting her lead him to the bed. Turning them around she gently placed a hand on his chest and bringing her face inches from his, she whispered. 

“Have a seat.”

Rio was practically shaking with desire as he lowered himself down onto the bed. 

Beth smiled as she saw his expression, he was desperately trying to be calm...patient...but clearly wanting nothing more than to grab her, pin her down and take orgasm after orgasm from her dripping cunt. 

“Open.” Beth said quietly, dying to see his reaction. 

Rio’s eyes shot open and he could barely breath. Staring. Mouth agape, nearly drooling at the vision standing before him. His brain was no longer functioning. It was a foggy mess of lust and greed. This goddess before him, offering herself...he felt unworthy. Beth smiled shyly at him, which was even more bewildering. How could she not see what he sees? A woman so perfect that God himself would surely come down and weep at her beauty. Finally summoning the strength to move, he lifted an arm and stretched out to take her hand. Pulling her over to him, he licked his lower lip while taking in the sight of her. 

“Elizabeth...you...are...perfection.” he murmured quietly, bringing his face to hers, brushing her lips with his. A blush crept down her neck, across her chest at his words. She may have been smiling before but now? No more. She stared into his deep, dark eyes, desire pulsing through her veins. She couldn’t wait another minute. 

“I need you.” Beth breathed out. 

Without hesitation Rio grabbed her thighs, slamming her down onto his lap. He laid back on the bed and squeezed her ass, encouraging her to slid her body up and along his, so he might at long last satiate his craving for her sweet cunt. 

Beth climbed up his body until she reached her destination, lowering herself down onto his mouth, he moaned deeply as he felt her wet pussy lips brushing against his eager tongue. He’d been thinking about her this morning. Afternoon. Hell she’d been in the back of his mind all day, fantasies of her writhing against his mouth as he lapped her up. Day dreaming of the tender moments afterwards, when he could hold her closely, feeling her skin against his, let her soft fingers stroke his chest gently until they fall asleep. Life was never been better than those moments. 

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Elizabeth moaning loudly above him. Keeping his eyes open he watched, captivated by her tits swaying as she ground against his face. Eyes closed, mouth slightly open as she got closer and closer to the edge. Speeding up his movements, eager to feel her unravel on him, his tongue pushed harder and faster, flicking against her clit, sliding in and out of her luscious lips. Beth began panting quickly and as Rio’s hands drifted up to rub and squeeze her breasts, she pried her eyes open. He stared into her piercing baby blues, his moans muffled beneath her, his eyes willing her to come undone, to give herself over to him. 

Elizabeth’s eyes widened as she felt herself fall over the edge, her orgasm rushing through her, calling out his name as she gripped the headboard with all her strength. 

Rio carried on licking her lips gently, kissing her thighs, quietly whispering as she tried to slow her breathes down. 

“Good girl.” he murmured. “That’s my good girl.” 

****

“If you’re not careful I’m going to get used to this.” Beth sighed, smiling as she placed a gentle kiss on his pec before laying her head down against him. After an afternoon of Rio eating her out, fucking her until she literally couldn’t move, she was feeling like she may never come down from this high. Rio sighed deeply, so completely satisfied he could barely reply. 

“Mmm would that be such a bad thing?” He laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head, taking a long slow breath in, inhaling as much of her intoxicating scent as possible. 

She closed her eyes, grinning as she listened to his breathing slow down. Just as she thought she might fall asleep, he spoke. 

“Elizabeth? Can I ask you something?” he was quiet and serious as he spoke. 

She opened her eyes quickly, lifted her head and turned to look at him. 

“Of course.” She smiled gently at him. “Anything.”

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her last comment. Beth immediately blushed and playfully slapped his chest. “You know what I mean!”

Rio chuckled and squeezed her body closer to his, his face softening before speaking. 

“Tomorrow...I gotta sign a new lease on my loft. It’s year to year and I was thinking...about whether or not...” he paused, clearly fighting an internal battle about whether or not to have this conversation. 

Beth was surprised. Genuinely. Not because they weren’t basically spending all their time together anyway, not because she wasn’t head over heels for him...she just wasn’t used to this. 

A man, a good man, with her. Wanting her. Wanting MORE of her. Wanting a life...with her. She wasn’t sure how to put words to what she was feeling, looking in his eyes often turned her brain to mush. Without any way to say what she meant, she lunged forcefully at him, crashing her lips down onto his. He was caught off guard but all his insecurities about his question faded as he fell into the kiss. It wasn’t just lustful, it was sweet, loving and passionate. It was a kiss that said what she couldn’t. At least not yet. 

Breaking away from each other to breath, Beth stared into his eyes, searching for his wordless response. He stared back, smiling shyly at her. 

“Let me come over tomorrow, help pack up Marcus’s room. He can settle in faster that way.” Beth smiled gently at him. 

Rio grinned widely, feeling more in love with her than ever before. They both held onto each other gently, but firmly. So excited for this new chapter, all beginning tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be perfect. Beth just knew it.


	3. I tried so hard, and got so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio V Dean part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos, life has been crazy for me lately and I haven’t been able to update, here is the latest that I’ve been working on, and I have two more updates on the go.  
Title is from in the end by linkin park

*BANG*

The gunshot rang harshly throughout the garage. Dean ducked down instinctively, no idea where it was coming from. He slowly looked up as the doorknob slid down from its place, clanging loudly against the concrete floor. Rio hadn’t wasted time kicking the door in. Why bother, when his piece would do the work so much faster? 

Rio pushed the door open and found a slug of man, crouching behind his love. His woman. Tied down. Gagged. Makeup smeared across her face from what he could only imagine were hours of tears. His heart stopped at the sight of her. Anger. Sadness. Fear. Relief. Rio was a mess inside. All he could think of was holding her so closely she would never feel pain again. But for now, he had to deal with Dean. End this insanity. He quickly strode over to the chair she sat in. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean rose up behind her smiling at Rio, somehow feeling cocky. “I think you’re forgetting how this goes...I take what’s mine, and you crawl back into the sewer you came from.” Dean smiled sickeningly sweetly at him, aware of the rage coursing through Rio’s veins. 

Rio smirked at his confidence. 

“Naw see, I’m pretty sure you know how this goes. Girl meets boy, boy is a disgusting piece of shit, WOMAN kicks boy out, meets a MAN that shows her love and the meaning of ‘pleasure’, and piece of shit boy crawls off somewhere to live or die...either way we don’t care” Rio finishes coldly, letting Dean know he has no problem ending this once and for all. 

Dean’s smile fades as he looks at Rio’s face. He sees just how serious Rio is and immediately switches gears. 

“You know what...you’re right. You’ve set your claws in her. Defiled her. She’s of little use to me now.” Dean smiles slightly as he slowly walks out from behind Beth’s chair. 

Rio watches him carefully and slowly raises his gun in front of himself, following Dean’s movements. 

“I think what I’d like is her to feel pain. The pain she made me feel.” Dean’s face darkens as he speaks. 

“Suffocating. Excruciating. Pain” he spits out slowly, staring into Rio’s eyes. 

Rio stares him down easily. ‘Over my fucking dead body’ he says to himself. 

Suddenly Dean lunges at him, charging against his torso, knocking Rio back a few steps but not sending him to the ground.  
Rio quickly grabs Dean’s shoulders and slams his knee into his groin, then shoves him, flat on his back against the hard concrete. He smiles down at Dean’s pained expression...this is gonna be fun. 

***

Please Rio. Please find me. Please take me home. 

Those were the only thoughts Beth had throughout this day. Rio coming through the door, slaying the dragon (in this case her evil ex), taking her home, seeing her children again...sleeping soundly next to her true love, slowly waking up together and making love to him passionately as the sun comes up, light streaming through the blinds, across their bedspread and tangled bodies...all of that seemed so far from her cold reality. Dean spitting biting insults in her face, his brief attempts at groping her breasts...she nearly bit his pointer finger off, thus the need for a gag. 

But now, seeing Rio in action, delivering pound after pound to her exe’s face? She was GAGGED. Her heart was in her throat and she wanted to throw her arms around Rio. His strength, care, and undying love...she had never experienced this love before. It was intoxicating and profound. She needed for no one, as long as Rio was there. 

“UNNGHHH” 

The tortured sound brought her still cloudy mind back to focus. 

Rio’s pained expression trying to dull, trying to remain composed. He was still straddling Dean, clearly winning the fist fight, but when she twisted her neck out more, she got a closer look at what was below him.

During his assault, Dean had grabbed a small screwdriver from his pocket, and stabbed it deeply into Rio’s thigh, then roughly yanked it out causing him to stumble, and cry out in shock.

Dean quickly shoved him off and scrambled toward the garage door, terrified as his pounded against the button that opened the garage door. 

It slid open slowly and Dean dropped to the floor, desperate to scrape out. 

Rio’s eye’s widened with rage, as he stumbled up and ran to the door. He slid under just in time to see Dean throw open the door of his Honda and peel out of the drive way. 

Rio started forward as the car sped off. He stopped slowly, angrily spitting at the car. 

“FUUUUCK!” He screamed, falling to his knees on the pavement. His breathing heavy and bitter. 

Rio raised his head slowly, got off his knees and ran back to the garage. His Elizabeth was still recovering, still his priority. 

He stopped in front of her chair, kneeled before her, holding back the tears in his eyes. 

Elizabeth looked down at him, so relieved but so sad.  
He pulled the gag from her lips gently, his hands shaking with anger and sadness. How could he let her down like this. How could she forgive him. 

Elizabeth coughed at first, tears falling once again, staining her face. Rio brought his hand to her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and held his breath as she began to speak. 

“Rio...Rio...I’m scared...Please...take me home...I need you”.


End file.
